A Mime Tale
Synopsis Goldie excludes Charlotte; Bridgette takes ballet lessons. Plot Charlotte is walking her invisible pet one day when all of a sudden, she spotted everyone at the Button Park Jewel: You know, I don't wanna bully Charlotte, bullying is mean. Everyone: Yeah! Goldie: *thinking* She's right. The members of the Best Friends Group need to treat people with respect. If nobody wants to bully Charlotte...maybe I will! Goldie: Hey, Charlotte! Charlotte:… *waves hand* Goldie: You are so STUPID, can't you even say hello? Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Charlotte is a stinky mime! Stinky Mime! Stinky Mime! Hahahahaha! Suzette: Goldie! Stop it! Charlotte: :( Charlotte thinking: Why doesn't she like me? Later, Jewel and the Best Friends Group were having a tea party. Jewel: Hey! There's Charlotte, should we invite her? Goldie: Charlotte? No way, why would I want her to come? Charlotte: *wants tea* Confetti: Okay, Charlotte. You can have some tea with us. After all, since we're the Best Friends Group, and we have fun together as friends. Goldie: GO AWAY! Suzette: Goldie! Meanwhile Bridgette: And that's my report about stopping bullying! Hilary: NOOOOO! Elsewhere Goldie: *fake laughs at Charlotte* No one likes you, Stinky Charades! Haha! Stinky Charades! Stinky Charades! Charlotte: :,( Peanut: Hi Charlotte! Misty: Why are you sad? Charlotte:…… Jewel: Goldie's making fun of her. Peanut: Really? Goldie's making fun of you? Misty: And she won't stop? Jewel: Yeah. Goldie's a member of the Best Friends Group, but she won't be a good friend to Charlotte. Peanut: Don't let it get to you, Charlotte. Misty: Goldie is only jealous of you. Charlotte:?????? Peanut: Goldie is just annoyed by the fact that you don't talk. She doesn't know that you actually can talk, but you just don't want to. Jewel: I'll talk to Goldie over it. Goldie: What do you want? Jewel: Goldie, you can't make fun of someone just because they're different. You especially can't make fun of Charlotte just because she doesn't talk. She CAN talk, but she's normally too shy to do so. Do you know how you made Charlotte feel? You made her feel very upset. Goldie: I hurt her feelings when I made fun of her? Jewel: Yeah. You did. I think you should go apologize to her, and you must be sincere about it. Goldie:*thinks about what she did* You're right. I think I should. Goldie comes up to where Charlotte is. Peanut: Hey, Goldie! Misty: Are you going to talk to Charlotte? Goldie: Yes. Charlotte, I have something to tell you. I didn't know it would hurt your feelings when I taunted you. I'm a member of the Best Friends Group, and the Best Friends Group are supposed to be helping out their friends and allowing them to join activities. I'm sorry I was mean to you. I'm really really sorry. Can you ever forgive me? Charlotte: *hugs Goldie* Misty: I'll take that as a yes! Peanut: Oh, definitely! Misty: Peanut and I are your friends, Charlotte! Peanut: EVERYONE'S your friend, Charlotte! We never bully you, because we think you're special! Misty: You should be kind to others and not mistreat them! Do you understand that, Goldie? Goldie: I understand that. Charlotte, can we be friends? Charlotte: *nods* Jewel sees Goldie, Peanut, Misty, and Charlotte walk over to her. Peanut: Jewel! Goldie apologized to Charlotte! They're friends now! Jewel: That's wonderful! The Best Friends Group are going to the Pony Stables to play with the Glitter Ponies! Would you girls like to come along? Peanut, Misty, and Goldie: Sure! Charlotte thinking: All right! Now I understand that you shouldn't make fun of someone just because they have something that makes them special. I'll never feel left out again! Charlotte, Peanut, Misty, Goldie, and Jewel walk off. Later, Bridgette sees Charlotte, Peanut, Misty, and the Best Friends Group riding the Glitter Ponies. Bridgette: Wow, Charlotte! You look like you're having a lot of fun! Charlotte: :) Goldie: You're such a good friend, Charlotte! I hope we can allow you into the Best Friends Group one day! Charlotte: *in her shy, quiet voice* I hope so, too. THE END Category:Episodes Category:Lalaloopsy: Nuu Maho, Nuu Kawaii Category:Stories